gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Mall
Treasure Mall was a short-lived children's game show where contestants answered survey questions, and searched through the Treasure Mall stores for prizes. Gameplay Two teams of two contestants competed for the right to search through the stores for their hidden treasures, all for the right to try and raid the main treasure chest full of grand prizes. Main Game Question Round In the first half of each round, the kid contestants were asked a survey question with three possible answers, and their job was to guess the most popular answer. They made their choices by secretly locking-in their answers. Each player scored one point for their team by choosing the most popular answer. The first team to score five points went on to search one of the stores for hidden coins. The Treasure Mall Stores Each store was divided up into four different area/sections. Each area had four coins for the teams to find (16 in all). The object of the game was to find as many coins as possible; the team had 100 seconds (1:40) (25 for each area, 50 for each team member) to do so. Each time a team member found a coin, they had to put it into a bucket held by host Sparks; if a coin was not put into the bucket, it didn't count. When the overall time was up, the coins inside the bucket were counted up and the team received prizes according to how many coins they collected. If the team could collect all 16 coins, they won two big prizes. Here is a list of eight stores that were used in the mall: *The Adventure Store *The Magic Shop *Hal's Diner *The Fashion Boutique *Bed & Bubble *The Toy and Hobby Store *The Sports Store *The Music and Video Store The game was played in two rounds, each with a different store (thus two of the eight stores were used each show), and the team who won both question rounds or with the most coins at the end of the game were declared the winners and went on to the bonus round. If both teams were tied with the same amount of coins, another question was played. Bonus Round Scattered at the mall front/center stage were gift boxes. Contained in each gift box was a key which would or wouldn't unlock the treasure chest. The winning team had 30 seconds to find & collect as many keys as possible. Just like with the coins, the keys had to go into the bucket in order to count. When the 30 seconds expired, each key was tried out at the chest one at a time. As soon as one key unlocked the chest, the winning team won a grand prize package in the chest (including a trip). But if none of them did, the winning team still won a $50 gift certificate for each key found. Upon unlocking the treasure chest, balloons & confetti would come out of it. Rating Music Andrew Dimitroff Inventor Ellen Levy Studio Chris Craft TV, Los Angeles, CA Trivia Host Hal Sparks went on to be a successful comedian. He even starred & hosted shows such as Queer as Folk, Talk Soup, and Lab Rats. He was also the voice of "Mr. Q", in the short-lived GSN original, 20Q. Until Wild & Crazy Kids premiered two years later, he was also the youngest host of any game show, at only 18 years of age. This was the first ever kids shopping game show. The treasure chest package was opened and won on the first episode. Additional Page Treasure Mall/Catchphrases Links Rules for Treasure Mall YouTube Videos Series Premiere! (intro missing) Random Episode (First Segment Missing) Another Random Episode Treasure Mall Bonus Round Category:Childrens Category:Matching Category:Surveys Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Consumer Category:Lifestyle Category:Shopping Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Daytime shows Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1988 premieres Category:1988 endings